Thirteen Loves
by Satan Abraham
Summary: Five Couples. Thirteen Songs. Thirteen Oneshots. Some AU. Rated T for some later ones, maybe.
1. Jack x Roger xx Falls Apart

**SONG ;;**

_Falls Apart by Thousand Foot Krutch_

**PAIRING ;;**

_Jack x Roger_

**UNIVERSE ;; (Book, 1963 Movie, 1990 Movie, AU)**

_Book_

* * *

><p>Jack was without a doubt the <em>only<em> person Roger ever showed _any_ sort of weakness to. He was emotionless around others. He was insane around others. He was sadistic around others.

He was weak around Jack.

It wasn't because he trusted Jack. Roger wasn't sure he was capable of trusting _anyone_, including himself. There was just something about Jack that made Roger's shields go down, and while Roger didn't like that, he couldn't see any way to stop it.

Take earlier that day, for example. It had been a normal day, other than the fact that Jack had asked _him_, Roger, to take a walk in the forest to 'discuss strategy.' Strategy. As if they needed strategy. It was everyone against Ralph, the fatty, and the twins. In Roger's mind, the easiest thing to do was to just... go and get rid of them. Get them dead. Dead like Simon.

But Roger didn't _refuse_ Jack, no, of course not. One did not simply refuse Jack Merridew. So he went on this walk. He went on this walk with this boy that, for some reason, Roger couldn't keep his facade around.

(but it wasn't a _facade_, more like a... defense... close to a facade, but not quite...)

It was silent for a while, as they wandered around among the trees. Roger diverted his attention from Jack, stabbing any bug he spotted with his stick.

(and also the occasional lizard)

"You wanted to talk strategy?" he asked, stabbing a particularly large beetle. There was no reply. Jack had probably nodded. Roger couldn't look, or he'd lose whatever composure he had. "I don't see why we need-"

"I didn't nod."

"Oh," Roger said. He felt heat flood his face. Oh, that was just _wonderful_. His face was probably bright red at the moment. "So..."

"Why are we out here?" Jack finished. Roger nodded, keeping his eyes on the ground. "I needed some time away from everyone."

"Then why'd you bring me?"

The question hung between them. They'd stopped walking. Roger had stopped looking for bugs and was instead just staring at his feet. "Because..." Jack started. "Because I meant... time away from everyone except you."

If Roger didn't get those shields back up at this very moment he was going to break completely down. "What makes me so special?" he asked. Good. His voice wasn't being all _annoying_ and _cracking_, like it did sometimes when he was with Jack.

Jack didn't answer him. There was once again a heavy silence. Roger shifted from foot to foot, clutching his stick tightly in his hand. He didn't want to look at Jack. If he did, his defense would be useless and he'd vulnerable. Roger couldn't let his shield down for anything or anybody, not even Jack.

(even though he had before)

He heard Jack sit down. Roger remained standing however, glaring at the ground as though he had a personal grudge against it. "You can sit down..."

"No."

Roger turned to face a tree as he felt wetness prick the edges of his eyes. Oh god, not here, not _now_, why did this _always_ happen around Jack?

"Are you alright?"

"No!" Roger said, a bit harsher than he had meant it. "Just..." he was unable to finish his sentence, and instead leaned face-first into the tree.

"Look, I'm sorry if I did anything, but you're just being weird."

Just being weird. Those words echoed off the walls in Roger's mind, bounced around, he _couldn't_ forget them, he was willing to bet he would _never_ forget them, no matter how long he lived to be. And he didn't know why. He'd been called worse than _weird_, and Jack wasn't even calling _him_ weird, just the way he was acting. It didn't make any _sense_. _He_ didn't make any sense. He was acting all emotional and... and like a _girl_, and just because of _Jack_.

Jack had stood up again; either that or he'd made a lot of weird rustling noises while sitting down. Roger continued facing the tree and wiped away the tears before they escaped. It would be _completely_ and _utterly_ ridiculous to _cry_. He was _Roger_. He didn't _cry_. Crying was for littleuns and the weak. Which included littleuns.

Jack was walking toward him now, and Roger felt a hand touch his elbow. He jerked away on reflex, and for the first time since they had begun their little expedition, looked Jack straight in the face - no, eyes even. Their eyes locked, dark brown on blue.

"Are you okay?"

Jack was confused. That was okay. Roger was confused, too. He shrugged. "I have no idea," he said. Now that he was looking at Jack, it was like he couldn't look away.

And then Jack captured him in a _very_ awkward hug. A _hug_. "I don't know what's going on, but... um... I hope you get better soon?"

After Jack had let go, Roger stood there, unmoving, face beet-red. He'd... just... received... a hug... from Jack Merridew. He was sure he was one of the few people who could say (think, he'd never say it out loud, this was _not_ going to leave this spot) they'd received a hug from Jack Merridew.

It was all very confusing. Roger wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

* * *

><p><strong>:D I loved writing this. A <em>lot<em> of italicized words, but that's how Roger's head works, in my head. I'm not sure _why_...**


	2. Simon x Ralph xx Long Song Title

**SONG ;;**

_Who's Going Home With You Tonight? by Trapt_

**PAIRING ;;**

_Ralph x Simon_

**UNIVERSE ;; (Book, 1963 Movie, 1990 Movie, AU)**

_Book_

* * *

><p>Almost immediately as soon as he'd set his eyes on Ralph, it was like Simon knew. Knew that this boy was the one that he'd been... waiting for. And he thought that the boy might know this a little too, because while other boys shied away when he touched him, Ralph didn't very much.<p>

It was _lovely_.

Simon stayed by Ralph's side always. Always. But for some reason, he still preferred Jack. Simon couldn't understand why. He didn't feel any sort of hatred toward Jack, because it was perfectly understandable that Jack liked Ralph in the way that Simon did. Ralph was the sort of person that _everyone_ liked like that.

But he was still a little upset about it. He'd prefer to have Ralph all to himself. Maybe he was a little selfish, but that was really all he wanted.

Maybe they could go for a walk together. That would be nice, wouldn't it?

"Ralph?" Simon asked. Ralph looked up from talking to Piggy.

(Piggy was another rival, it seemed.)

"Yeah, Simon? What is it?"

"Do you want to-to take a walk?" Simon said, stuttering a bit on the to. He'd been doing so well, and then that slipped out. He wished he didn't stutter when he got nervous.

Ralph bit his lip, his blonde hair falling into his tantalizing sea-colored eyes. Simon swallowed. "Sorry, Simon-"

"Please?"

Ralph must have seen something in Simon's eyes, something that made him decide to go along with the walk. "Okay. See you later, Piggy."

"I'll come with you!" Piggy declared, pushing his glasses up.

Simon's eyes directed themselves to the ground. No, no, this wasn't supposed to happen. He wished that Ralph would have been alone, or maybe with the twins when he had asked that question. The twins wouldn't have butted in.

"No, Piggy, I need you to... I need you to watch the littleuns," Ralph decided. Simon raised his eyes to see Piggy's reaction. He looked a bit dejected.

Though Simon knew it wasn't very nice, he couldn't help but feel a little smug.

They began their walk by skirting the mountain, Simon almost running into the middle of a hunt. Ralph pulled him out of the way in time, and Simon felt a flash of heat from that small piece of physical contact.

"So, are we just enjoying nature on this walk, or..." Ralph asked, brushing his hair out of his eyes again. Everyone's hair was getting long. Simon wondered how the hunters could see the pig with a mop of hair getting in their way all the time.

"Th- I-" There he was, tripping over his words again. It was like he had them perfectly sorted out in his head, but when he tried to say them, they got all mixed up and nobody could make any sense of what he was trying to say.

Simon hated it.

"You okay?" Ralph asked. Simon nodded, face burning. He wished... he wished a lot of things, but at the moment he just wished that he had courage.

"I... I'm sorry," Simon said, sighing. He wasn't sure why he had said sorry, and Ralph didn't look like he knew either, but at least he'd managed to get a word out, right?

"Sorry for what?"

Simon knew why he had said sorry. It was an apology in advance. An apology in advance for something he was going to do very soon, if he could throw away his inhibitions.

They had stopped walking now. Really, it was the perfect time. The perfectly perfect time to do it. Ralph was facing him, still wondering why he'd said sorry, probably.

Three...

Two...

One...

Simon began to walk toward Ralph, who just looked at him. Simon stood right before him, now. He was only a few inches away, he could do this.

Right before he was going to do it, Simon chickened out and instead touched Ralph's arm lightly. Ralph still looked confused. Simon opened his mouth, but no words came out.

A sudden look of understanding dawned on Ralph's face. "Oh..." he said quietly. Simon looked up at him, alarm flashing across his features. What was- what had he just realized? Was it-

Simon's mind went blank for a few seconds there, please stand by.

Ralph had kissed him. Just a short, simple kiss, nothing to get overly worked up about. But still. The thing that Simon had had to work up so much courage to even attempt to do, Ralph had done in a matter of seconds, a spur of the moment decision.

Why couldn't he be more like Ralph?

* * *

><p><strong>And, sorry, Ralph x Roger will not be part of the five couples. :( I try not to repeat characters.<strong>

**Writing Simon was fun. He's so awesome and adorable. I remember why he used to be my favorite character. You know, before he died and I had to scramble to find a new one.**

**But I still like Roger more.**

**Enough of my ranting! Review! :D**


	3. Maurice x Percival xx Welcome to Hell

**SONG ;;**

_Welcome to Hell by Sum 41_

**PAIRING ;;**

_Maurice x Percival_

**UNIVERSE ;; (Book, 1963 Movie, 1990 Movie, AU)**

_AU_

* * *

><p>Just a kid that hung around them. That's what Percival was. Maurice remembered when Percival was really little... actually, he remembered destorying lego buildings that Percival had made, but, whatever. Same difference.<p>

Maurice was fifteen, Percival was... ten or something. Eleven, maybe. Maurice wasn't sure. He was fifteen, Roger was fifteen, Sam and Eric were fourteen, Jack and Ralph were sixteen... well, ages didn't really matter. Except the weird fact that a ten-or-eleven year old hung around them. Yeah, that kind of mattered. But, whatever.

Maurice had a tendency to thought-ramble.

_(Thought-ramble (verb) - the process of thinking too much and not realizing that your friends have left you behind)_

Maurice caught up to the group and, panting, nearly tripped over Roger's 'accidentally' outstretched foot. "Oops," Roger muttered, shaking his dark hair further over his eyes. Maurice shrugged. Whatever. Roger tried to injure everybody.

He also liked throwing rocks at Percival - hey, where was Percival, anyway? Generally the kid was tagging along behind them... it was a lot harder to get caught thought-rambling when Percival was with them, the kid just kept talking and talking and talking...

Shit, they had left him again. Maurice ran to catch up once again and tripped over a rock. Roger rolled his eyes.

"Where's your shadow?" Ralph asked. Maurice blinked, standing up and picking gravel out of his hands.

"Percival, you mean? I dunno," Maurice said.

"Maybe he died," Roger mused. Eric glanced at him and moved back to walk beside his twin.

"Maurice!"

"Not dead," Roger muttered. And, no, Percival was not dead. He was running to catch up, straight brown hair flopping around his ears. Maurice rolled his eyes.

"Hi," Percival said. Maurice nodded. Percival kept talking, and the others drifted away, each claiming they had something to do, someone to torment, some song to sing, and it was just the two of them.

"What do you think they have to do?" Percival asked, blinking. "Hey, look, there's that weird new kid! I heard his name was Simon, and..." Maurice pretty much tuned out Percival; he'd tried paying attention once and ended up with a headache and a lot of unnecessary information about penguins. Yeah. Don't ask.

They were crossing the street now. Maurice really had no idea where they were going, but he just went with it. Why not, right?

"Hey! A dollar!" Percival shrieked, bending over to pick it up. Maurice, who had gotten to the other side, watched him.

There was a truck coming.

The truck wasn't seeing Percival.

Oh.

No, this wasn't good.

Maurice sprinted out into the road and grabbed Percival, pulling him out of harm's way. The truck swerved and nearly ran into another car, flipping them off and getting back on track quickly. Percival's arms were wrapped around Maurice's waist, and he was crying softly. Maurice bit his lip. This was really a weird situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this probably doesn't surprise you, but I won't be updating for a while. At least until May 16th, because that's when school ends. :D Yay! Happiness! Joy! :D<strong>

**AurorA**


	4. Sam x Eric xx Bite Back

**SONG ;;**

_Bite Back by The All-American Rejects_

**PAIRING ;;**

_Sam x Eric_

**UNIVERSE ;; (Book, 1963 Movie, 1990 Movie, AU)**

_Book_

* * *

><p>They were together. They were always together. It hadn't been so pronounced before the island; back then they could split up to confuse people, and they did so all the time. But here, on this island… they had to stay together, they felt. They had to stay together or they would surrender their sanity.<p>

But now this was becoming a weakness, and their tormentor knew it. They didn't move more than a centimeter away from each other, as if they were about to be split apart. And Sam had a feeling that they were.

He was right, of course. Roger grabbed Eric and left the cave. Sam sat there, alone for the first time in God knows how long. He didn't like it. It felt so… wrong. He needed his brother there beside him.

Eric was returned to him a while later, battered and bloody and crying. Roger shoved him at his twin, and Sam caught his brother before he hit the ground. "What did you do to him?" Sam said. Roger looked shocked at being spoken like that. He recovered quickly.

"I think you can figure that out for yourself," he said, smirking and walking away.

Sam lowered Eric to the ground, taking care to not hurt him any more than he already was. Eric's sobs had quieted, but he still shook.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked his brother, keeping his voice quiet. He didn't want anyone to take very much notice of them; they could end up dead that way. Eric nodded, wiping blood and tears out of his eyes.

"I-I'm fine," he said, managing a small smile. "Really."

Sam frowned. "If you say so…" he said. It was silent for a few moments, and then Sam jabbed Eric where his largest, darkest bruise was. Eric yelped. "Aha!"

Eric flushed, staring at the ground. Sam watched him. He really was hurt, wasn't he-

"You have guard duty now," Roger said, shoving over a random littleun on his way over. Sam swallowed and nodded.

"Okay. Where are we-"

"Bill and Robert are up there now, tell them to find Maurice and meet me and Jack for a meeting," Roger said. Sam blinked. They had meetings? Why would they have meetings? They were savages, savages didn't have _meetings._

Unless it was to work out the complications of killing Ralph the next day.

Roger was glaring at them, so Sam figured that they better just go and not question it. He grabbed Eric's hand and pulled him up, only to have Roger stop them. "I didn't say he was going, too."

"But- two people always- you _can't_-" Sam's protests fell on deaf ears. Roger rolled his eyes and pulled Eric away from his brother. "Take me instead!"

Roger looked at him, studying him. After a few moments, he smirked. "Fine."

He took both of them, not just Sam. Sam didn't mean to, but he was shaking. He held tight to his brother, shaking, watching Roger with large blue eyes. They didn't move far from the others before Roger turned on them.

"What sort of idiot are you?" he asked. Sam flinched. The boy looked _furious. _"You're willing to get hurt for him. You saw what I did to him, why are you offering up yourself?"

"B-because he's my brother," Sam said. Roger snorted.

"Yeah. Family matters."

* * *

><p><strong>To be honest, I don't really like this one all that much – <strong>

**OH, AND THIS IS BROTHERLY LOVE. NOT ROMANTIC LOVE. **

**/i don't ship sam x eric**


	5. Bill x Robert xx Afterlife

**SONG ;;**

_Afterlife by Avenged Sevenfold_

**PAIRING ;;**

_Bill x Robert_

**UNIVERSE ;; (Book, 1963 Movie, 1990 Movie, AU, Prompting the Insanity)**

_Prompting the Insanity_

* * *

><p>Bill sighed and rested his head back against the tree. This was boring. It was always the same. Even Robert, who'd lived for three years longer than Bill, hadn't changed a bit. He'd grown a few inches – unlike Roger – but other than that? He was the same kid he'd always been.<p>

Bill had been one of the older choristers – thirteen years old. Him and Jack were the only thirteen year olds, and Jack had just turned thirteen. Robert had been younger. He was the same age as Maurice, only not as freakishly oversized – nine years old.

Even with three years of extra living, Robert was still younger. Ha. Bill let his lips curve into a smile. He was still older. Go Roger for murdering the kid for something that they all knew was happening.

Speak of the devil, there was Robert himself, biting his lip in the familiar anxiety he always had about him. Bill pushed himself to his feet and walked to meet the other boy. "Hey," he said. "So, you were murdered-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Bill blinked. Never, in his entire life, had Robert interrupted someone. Or declined someone. Or, hell, even spoken to someone without knowing for sure that they wanted him to speak. Robert was turning and walking away now – oh, look, another thing _he never did_ – and Bill had to run to keep up with him.

"What's up with you?" Bill asked, managing to keep curiosity out of his tone. He wasn't naturally emotionless, he had to work at it, especially when it came to Robert.

Robert shrugged. "Dunno," he muttered. Bill snorted, running a hand through his fair hair.

"Seriously, there's something bothering you."

"No, there's not."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying!"

"Liar."

"Bill-"

"Liar."

This went on for a few more minutes until Bill got bored. Robert would tell him what was going on eventually; he'd just have to wait it out. Meanwhile, he could find some fruit. There was a really ripe tree near Castle Rock – closer than he would have liked, yeah, but it was a good tree.

Before he could get too far away, however, Robert's hand caught his. "Hm?" Bill asked. Robert flushed and stared at his feet.

"I… I just…"

"Spit it out!"

Robert took a deep breath. "I… I really like you," he muttered at the ground. Bill, knowing full-well what kind of 'like' he meant, decided to play oblivious.

"I like you too, kid," he said. Robert sighed and Bill grinned.

"No, I mean… in the way that boys are supposed to like girls." He looked scared, as though he expected to be shoved off of a cliff or something.

Which he wasn't. Bill didn't do shoving off of cliffs.

"Okay," Bill said, shrugging. Robert sighed again and Bill let another smile free.

"What I mean is… um… do you… d'youthinkyoulikemetoo?"

Bill briefly contemplated pretending he had no idea what Robert had said, but decided that he'd strung the kid along enough. Now it was time for thinking.

Robert in that way… well, Bill had known for the past few years that he wasn't exactly normal in terms of sexuality. It had probably been the island messing with him – you know, no girls. But Robert… tiny, insignificant Robert? He didn't know about that.

Well, what about looks?

Eh… still not that good. Small, pale, mouse-brown hair and light blue-gray eyes. Completely and utterly average.

Bill prepared himself to turn down Robert in the most painful way possible.

There was just one problem.

He couldn't do it. He opened his mouth so many times Robert began to get concerned, but he just couldn't do it. Eventually he sighed and slung an arm around Robert's shoulder. "Why not?" he said. "Why not."

* * *

><p><strong>Prompting the Insanity universe is the universe my after the island fic is set in. So, they're dead on a magical island, that's basically all you need to know. Cx<strong>


	6. Jack x Roger xx Hanging by a Moment

**SONG ;;**

_Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse_

**PAIRING ;;**

_Jack x Roger_

**UNIVERSE ;;**

_AU_

* * *

><p>Roger took a deep breath and opened the door. On the other side was his 'best friend', someone he was completely indifferent toward, a guy he hated… and Jack. Jack Merridew was head boy, chapter chorister, could sing better than anyone Roger knew… oh, and Roger was currently in love with him – uh, infatuated with him. Had a crush on him. <em>Like <em>liked him… not love. Roger didn't love anybody.

Maurice – the 'best friend' – grinned and bounded over as soon as Roger stepped over the threshold. "Roger!" he cheered. Bill (indifferent toward) glanced up and nodded. Ralph – guess what he was? – glanced at him and back at the TV.

Where was Jack? Roger would guess that he wasn't here yet, but it _was _his house. Roger didn't get to contemplate the mysteries of the universe any longer, because just then Maurice grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the couch. Roger sat at the very end, and Maurice sat right beside him.

The TV was on some random sports channel that nobody but Ralph seemed to be very into. Bill was texting, Maurice was trying to talk to him, and Roger himself was just trying to ignore Maurice. And then Jack walked in the room.

"Why do you all just barge into my house?" he asked. His hair was wet and he wore nothing but a pair of boxers. Roger flushed and dropped his gaze to the floor, muttering something about Maurice inviting him here. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Did you invite all of them here?"

Maurice nodded, grinning. "Except Ralph. I don't know why he's here."

"TV's broken," Ralph muttered. "Needed to catch the game."

"Ralph, nobody else here likes sports," Jack said. Ralph shrugged. "I'm going to go get dressed. Oh, Roger, I need to talk to you, come with me."

Roger ignored Maurice's 'ooooooooh' and followed Jack up to his room. Once inside, Roger was completely unsure of what to do. Unlike Maurice, he normally didn't like to barge into people's houses, and Jack's room was totally Jack's room. It was almost spotless, with the exception of a bit of dirty laundry on the floor, his choir robes and school uniform was hanging up just outside the closet. He had a Mac on the desk, and right next to it a drink from Starbucks. Jack was tearing through his closet, searching for something. Eventually, he came up with a black T-shirt that looked like it would be too big for even Fatty – uh, Piggy – uh… whatever his name was.

"I got you a present," Jack said. Roger looked at the T-shirt.

"It's a black T-shirt," he pointed out. Jack grinned and turned it around. "Oh. It's a Disturbed T-shirt."

"Yeah, I was bored, so, after going to Starbucks, I wandered around in the mall for a while and came across 'Hot Topic.' It was playing the kind of music you like, so I decided to get you a T-shirt!" Jack said, obviously very pleased with himself. He shoved it into Roger's hands. "Put it on while I find clothes for me."

Roger noticed that Jack was still only wearing his underwear and flushed again, pulling his shirt over his head so that the older boy wouldn't see. The Disturbed shirt went down to practically his knees. "Uh, Jack?" he asked.

"Hm?" Jack asked, digging around for some pants.

"Why is it so big?"

"Last one they had."

"Why did you get me a shirt?"

"Because you're my friend. I like you – like, not in _that _way, of course. But… you're my friend," Jack said, shrugging. He'd finally found clothes and was now just a few inches away from Roger. Roger backed up, his back hitting the door. "What are you doing?"

"You're kind of freaking me out," Roger admitted. Jack took another step toward him. Roger tried to take another step back, but was blocked by the wall. "Seriously, Jack-" He cut himself off when Jack's hand moved up to brush hair away from Roger's face. "What are you doing."

"I… I was going to tell all of you guys this, but… I'm going to tell you first… I'm gay," Jack admitted. Roger rolled his eyes.

"We all knew," he said. "Everybody knows." He didn't add _'I wouldn't have fallen for you if I wasn't completely sure.'_

"Oh," Jack said. "Still, uh… are you okay with it?"

"Considering the fact that if I say I'm not okay with it, you have me trapped, I'm going to say yes," Roger said, wondering why he couldn't just tell Jack that he was in love – uh, in extreme like with him. Jack grinned and stepped back.

"Yeah, sorry about that. By the way, do you think Ralph might consider ever going out with me? If I didn't tell him it was a date?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. Um.<strong>

**Oh, yeah, the last self-promotion of my Harry Potter/Lord of the Flies crossover. It's called Greyback. It's Roger x Luna, Maurice x EVERYBODY! :D, Ralph x Ginny x Michael, there's some Jack x Roger thrown in there… yeah. It's a lot of screwing with canon. The first chapter's up, and if you'd like to check it out… I suggest you do.**


	7. Simon x Ralph xx Love Like Woe

**SONG ;;**

_Love Like Woe by The Ready Set_

**PAIRING ;; **

_Ralph x Simon_

**UNIVERSE ;;**

_Book_

* * *

><p>"Ready for a break?"<p>

Simon glanced up, caught Ralph's eye, and nodded. The two had been working on the shelters since early morning – only stopping for a quick piece of fruit every so often – and, at the moment, they were the only ones doing so.

Ralph led the way, not to the bathing pool as Simon would have expected, but deep into thwantee trees. Still, Simon followed, just wanting to be with Ralph. He liked Ralph. Was that so wrong?

_(actually it was, if you listened to the bible and the priests and everybody)_

It was rather hot out that day. Ralph, who for some reason still wore his shirt almost all of the time, took it off, looked at it, and dropped it. Simon briefly wondered why he hadn't taken it off while they had been working, but then was distracted by Ralph's smooth physique. He dropped his gaze and blushed.

Ralph, oblivious as ever, didn't notice. He sat down, leaning against a large tree. Simon, after a moment's hesitation, sat beside him. Their shoulders brushed, and he couldn't help but blush again. This time Ralph noticed.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Simon nodded; perhaps a bit too quickly, and cursed himself as he blushed _yet again. _Seriously, nothing had even happened that time!

Ralph, who by now looked more than a little disturbed, scooted a few inches away from him. Simon bit his lip and stared at his lap. It was awkwardly silent, but Simon would rather be here with Ralph than all alone. There were a few more moments of silence, and then Ralph spoke.

"I don't understand him."

Simon jumped, and then glanced at Ralph. He looked thoughtful, and was looking out into nothing. "Who?" Simon asked.

"Jack." Simon could barely hold back a sigh of disappointment – it was always about Jack, wasn't it? "He's… why can't he just… all he does is hunt. Hunt with Roger, who I'm pretty sure is insane, Robert, who is too weak to do anything of worth, Maurice, who doesn't seem to be able to be serious, some guy named Bill… and here I am, stuck making sure the littleuns don't kill each other too much, building shelters, and he's out there having fun."

"Jack's…" Simon said, thinking about the Jack that he'd gone to school with. Ralph, obviously eager to hear a bit of backstory, looked at him at last. "He's always been obsessive. Back at school, _all _he cared about was choir, well, and grades so he could stay in choir. And now… well, it's not very helpful to have a choir on a deserted island, so he found something else to do."

"At least if he was more focused on choir here maybe he'd sing to us while we built shelters," Ralph muttered. Simon burst out laughing, and Ralph looked at him. "What?"

"I'm sorry," Simon said, biting his lip. "It's just… funny."

Ralph looked at him for a long while. "Yeah. Funny."

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaaaaaaand it's short.<strong>


	8. Maurice x Percival xx Complicated

**SONG ;;**

_Complicated by Avril Lavigne_

**PAIRING ;;**

_Maurice x Percival Wemys Madison_

**UNIVERSE ;;**

_AU_

* * *

><p>Percival had practically grown up with Maurice. Their parents lived near each other, and as far back as Percival could remember, he was at Maurice's house. Maurice was <em>older, <em>Maurice was _cooler, _Maurice had creepy, _but cool, _friends.

And whenever Maurice brought a _girl _home, they always patted Percival's head and told him _what a cute little boy he was _and _was maurice his older brother?_

Percival played the little brother role well; he smiled and let them pat his head and never told them that him and Maurice weren't related. And they were almost always under the impression that he was five or so, even after he turned eleven and Maurice was sixteen. Percival never told them differently.

Percival noticed that Maurice always acted much different around the girls or his creepy _but cool _friends. When he was with the girls he would grin a lot and make jokes and that _was _Maurice but Percival never understood the jokes that he said to his friends and he would touch the girls a lot.

Maurice did touch Roger _who was less cool and more creepy _a lot when Maurice was twelve, but then once Jack told him that _that's gay so stop it_ so then Maurice started touching girls. Percival wasn't quite sure what _gay _meant, but it was probably bad, so he never touched boys a lot. Or at all, if he could help it. Percival didn't really like touching anybody.

He did make an exception when nobody was around and Maurice tackled him and they wrestled and Maurice always won even though Percival was very good at wriggling away. Maurice was stronger and faster and just _better _at everything. Maurice was better than everybody at everything.

(Percival would even go so far to say that he was better at singing than Jack.)

And Percival was just little, ugly - no matter what Maurice's girls said - and useless Percival. Somehow, he was okay with that.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... that's a <strong>_**really **_**weird style of writing. I don't really get it. And I wrote it. So, I'm sorry if this confuses people. Cx But... uh... hooray, it's Maurice x Percival? and kind of more of a ramble. But, yeah, whatever. Cx And it's short. **

**But whatever. It's cool.**


	9. Sam x Eric xx The Birthday Song

**SONG ;;**

_The Birthday Song by Charlie McDonnell_

**PAIRING ;;**

_Sam x Eric – not in a _pairing _way. More like brotherly love. I'm not that creepy to pair those two._

**UNIVERSE ;;**

_Not sure._

* * *

><p>"I bet we're having a party," Sam said, nodding. "That's why we have to play outside. So we can be properly surprised by all the decorations."<p>

"And so we don't steal frosting off the cake," Eric said, thinking of the cake their mother had been frosting while she shooed them out the door. At the moment they were sitting in the grass, Eric bothering random bugs and Sam dreaming of the party and the cake.

"That too," Sam said. "I hope we got lots of presents. And lots of cake."

"She was putting a lot of frosting on it," Eric said. "That means it'll be good."

They fell into silence then, at least until Sam stood up. "Let's look through the window," he said.

"But then it won't be as fun!"

"I can't wait until we get to go in, I want to see what's going on now! Let's go!"

The kitchen window was too high for them to just look in, so Sam stood on Eric's shoulders to see. His eyes widened. "Ooh- abort mission! Abort mission!"

Eric backed up, and Sam fell. "What did it look like?"

"Well, I didn't see much, but it looks _fantastic!_" Sam said, grinning. "But then Mum saw me. So pretend that you have no idea what she's talking about if she brings it up."

Eric nodded, switching his gaze from Sam to the window. "I wish I could see. But how're you going to act surprised if you've already seen it?"

"I can act, I think," Sam said. "And if you're surprised, I can just copy you!"

"Okay. But I still don't think it's fair that you got to see."

"Calm down," Sam said, rolling his eyes. "It looked like it was nearly done, anyway. Come on, let's go see if we can sneak inside."

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is certainly extremely short. Cx<strong>

**Very short song, too, but, y'know… whatever. I hope you enjoyed what little fic there was to enjoy. :)**


	10. Bill x Robert xx That Green Gentleman

**SONG ;;**

_That Green Gentleman by Panic! At the Disco_

**PAIRING ;;**

_Bill x Robert_

**UNIVERSE ;;**

_Book_

* * *

><p>"You're going to go join Jack, aren't you?"<p>

Bill turned around. Robert was standing a little bit away from him, biting his lip and messing around with his shorts. Bill shrugged. "Why not?" he asked, grinning. He'd known that Robert would follow him. Robert always followed him.

"Because- well- are we ever going to get rescued?"

"Dunno. Why would we want to get rescued, anyway? It's fun here," Bill said, scrambling up a tree and grabbing some fruit. Robert looked up at him.

"Bill, listen to me."

"Why?" Bill asked. "You hungry?"

"A little- no, Bill, shut up and listen to me," Robert said. Bill smirked. He really looked frustrated.

"Fine. I'm listening," Bill said. He hung upside-down from the branch, watching Robert through dark green eyes. Robert shifted.

"Jack… I really think there's something wrong with him, Bill. He's… he's not the same person he was."

Bill shrugged. "Did anyone ever really know Jack Merridew? I didn't, and I've been every class of his since I was a littleun." He was getting a little light-headed, but it was extremely great to be having a conversation with someone while upside-down.

"Well, no, but-"

"Just leave it alone, okay? I mean, if you want to stick with Ralph, have fun watching the fire and never hunting. Come with me, and we'll have fun," Bill said, dropping from the branch and just barely managing to land on his feet. He righted himself and smirked. "Really shouldn't be too hard of a decision."

Robert sighed. "Fine. I'll come with you."

"Knew you would," Bill said, slinging an arm over Robert's shoulder and steering him toward the bit of the island he'd seen Jack head to. "C'mon, let's go find them."

* * *

><p><strong>And this one is extremely short, too, but Bill's cool. <strong>


	11. Maurice x Percival xx Straightjacket

**SONG ;;**

_Straightjacket Feeling by The All-American Rejects_

**PAIRING ;;**

_Maurice x Percival_

**UNIVERSE ;;**

_AU_

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I'll talk to you later – they've got a friend over with a little kid that I'm gonna have to babysit. Don't kill anyone," Maurice said, hanging up the phone and grinning a little. Talking to Roger always made him smile. Mostly because Roger was incredibly socially awkward, especially when it came to the phone.<p>

"Maurice! They're here!"

"Hold on, I'm coming," Maurice said. Okay… he should probably put on some pants. If he could find any. Why wasn't he wearing pants again? Oh, yeah, Roger had pushed him in a pond and he'd gotten around to changing his shirt, but not his pants. Oops. Well, he had to have some that weren't too dirty…

"Why don't you have any pants on?"

Maurice jumped and turned around. Standing at the door of his room was the tiniest, ugliest kid he'd ever seen in his life. "Uh… reasons," Maurice said, managing an awkward grin and pulling on a pair of pants. "Who are you, and why are you in my room?"

"Percival Wemys Madison," the kid said. "And I'm here because they told me to come here."

"Oh, you're the kid that I've gotta babysit- I mean, um…"

"I know. Babysit," the kid looked like he was going to say something else, but then Maurice's phone rang again.

"Hold on," Maurice said, answering the phone. "What is it now, Roger?"

"Jack kissed me."

"Holy shit-" Maurice cut off glancing at Percival. "Uh, I mean… that's weird."

"Come over. I think I need therapy. I have no idea what's going on."

"'Kay… I'll be over in a minute. With a ten-year-old you've never seen before in your life," Maurice said. "Don't kill anyone."

"Who's Roger?" Percival asked.

"My friend. C'mon, we've got to go help him out," Maurice said. "We're going to go out the window… it's kinda cold, here, borrow a sweater…"

A few minutes later, Percival bundled up in about three of Maurice's sweaters and Maurice finding a pair of pants that didn't have a gigantic hole in the knee, they were ready to go. Maurice dropped out the window first, landing on the trampoline just outside of his room.

"Come on!" he said. Percival swallowed and shook his head. "I'll catch you?"

At this Percival let himself fall. Maurice was nearly crushed – the kid wasn't heavy, but he was incredibly bony and uncomfortable to have land on you.

Thankfully, Roger's house was only a block away from Maurice's. Getting in through Roger's window was tough.

Maurice wasn't really sure why they only snuck in through windows and such, but… it was fun.

Roger's window involved trees and a very narrow roof. Percival nearly fell about twenty times.

When they got into his room, Roger was lying on his bed, reading. Maurice looked at him. "I didn't know you liked to read."

"Just stuff about people dying in gruesome ways," Roger said, dropping the book. Maurice glanced at it. Ah. Stephen King. He probably should have guessed that. "Anyway… I don't know what's going on-"

"Who are you?"

"Who are _you_?"

"Percival Wemys Madison! I'm Maurice's best friend," Percival said, hugging Maurice's arm. Maurice looked at him.

"I just met you about ten minutes ago," Maurice pointed out, pulling his arm out of Percival's grip. "Besides, Roger's my best friend."

"Oh."

"Anyway, _what am I supposed to do_?" Roger asked, pacing. "I can't- it'll be weird now. I mean, he apologized, but…"

"Well… maybe it was a dare?" Maurice suggested. "Or… do you like him back?"

Roger turned bright red. "N-no, of course not," he said, his voice a little higher than usual. Maurice rolled his eyes. "Maybe a little. Just… can you stay over tonight?"

"I've got this thing to take care of-"

"Oh, let me stay too, please please _please_!"

"We'll have to call," Maurice said, grabbing Roger's cell phone and dialing his home number. "Hey, uh… Roger has an issue and me 'n the kid are over there. So… can we stay the night?"

His mother sighed. "I'll ask Percival's parents," there was silence, and then she was back. "Yes, fine. Don't stay up too late, and don't watch any scary movies!"

Maurice hung up the phone and set it back on Roger's desk. "Yeah, it's fine."

Roger grinned. "Ready to continue the tradition?"

"Yep."

"What tradition?"

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later the three of them were on the floor, leaning against Roger's bed, with a bowl of popcorn and The Shining playing on the TV. Percival looked terrified. Maurice and Roger, having seen this movie about thirty times, knew it by heart.<p>

Maurice was enjoying himself so much that he didn't even care that Percival was hugging him and practically cutting off his air supply.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay crappy ending! :D<strong>

**With a bit of Jack x Roger mixed in for good measure. **


	12. Ralph x Simon xx Count Your Last

**SONG ;;**

_Count Your Last Blessings by Sum 41_

**PAIRING ;;**

_Ralph x Simon_

**UNIVERSE ;;**

_AU in which Ralph was killed by the savages_

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?"<p>

Ralph blinked open his eyes. He was laying on a beach, none other than Simon leaning over him."Wha- you're dead."

"So are you," Simon said, righting himself. Ralph stood up, glancing around. They were just on the island. It didn't make any sense; if he really was dead, shouldn't he be somewhere other than the island? "Jack and his tribe killed you."

Ralph swallowed. "I'm sorry for-"

"You don't have to apologize," Simon said, smiling at him. "I'm fine. It wasn't your fault. We can't blame anyone for my death. It was an accident."

Ralph didn't really agree with this logic, but he nodded anyway. "So what do we do here?"

Simon's smile grew, as if he'd been waiting for this question. "Oh, anything we want! We can swim or eat or… or anything. But first I want to show you something."

Ralph followed Simon, glancing around as the smaller boy led him through the trees. It seemed too quiet. There weren't any animals, no bugs, even. He couldn't see anyone else who had died, not Piggy or the boy with the mulberry birthmark or anything.

"In here," Simon said, pointing at a large, dark cave. Ralph looked at him. He smiled. Ralph took a deep breath and stepped inside.

As soon as he did, all light was cut off. Ralph looked back. There was no indication that the other island or Simon had ever been there.

Bright spots danced before his eyes and he fell, landing on a hard stone ground. A pig's head joined the spots, laughing and taunting him.

Ralph couldn't move. He couldn't believe Simon had- had led him here. He closed his eyes and curled his knees to his chest, trying to block everything out.

"Ralph! Ralph, wake up!"

Strangely enough, he couldn't hear the pig's head anymore. He opened his eyes warily and, like before, Simon stood over him.

"No," Ralph said.

"What? I don't- oh," Simon said, nodding. "You were almost taken by… by him."

"Prove that this isn't just the exact same thing," Ralph said, standing up. Simon thought a bit, then pointed to a lone figure a little bit away, sharpening a spear.

"There's Bill over there. He died in the fire," Simon said. Bill looked up and waved, then went back to his spear-sharpening.

Ralph had never felt more relieved. On impulse, he hugged Simon, who flushed a bright red. "S-so, do you wanna go swimming?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not quite sure what this is, but… you know. Whatever.<strong>


	13. Jack x Roger xx Move Along

**SONG ;;**

_Move Along by The All-American Rejects_

**PAIRING ;;**

_Jack x Roger_

**UNIVERSE ;;**

_Book_

* * *

><p>Roger sat quietly on the ground while Jack paced back and forth, ranting about something-or-other. He wasn't sure what it was, but he suspected it was Ralph. Ralph with his fire and conch and rules and fat friend.<p>

Roger wasn't very fond of Ralph.

"You're not listening to me, are you?"

Roger glanced up. "Hm? Yeah."

"Yeah, you're not listening to be or yeah, you are listening to me?" Jack asked. Roger ignored the question and yawned. It was late; they were on fire watch, actually. Roger wasn't exactly sure why Jack was on fire watch with him instead of Maurice, but it didn't really matter.

"-and he's just so… Roger, can you at least _pretend_ to listen to me?" Now Jack was standing in front of him, hands on his hips. Roger yawned again.

"'m tired," he muttered. Jack considered this and nodded.

"I suppose I am, too. Ralph shouldn't have us do the fire for so long," he said, completely disregarding the fact that _he_ was supposed to be the one taking care of who watched the fire when. Roger curled up on the ground a bit away from the fire so it wouldn't burn him up in his sleep.

* * *

><p>\When he woke up he was curled up with Jack.<p>

Roger spent a good amount of time silently freaking out about this – should he just stay sleeping and pretend it never happened? Very carefully slide out from underneath Jack's arm? What if he realized that Roger had disappeared?

But for that to happen he had to be aware that this was going to happen. And that was… that was weird.

Jack twitched and Roger shut his eyes, deciding that the whole 'I never knew this happened' thing would work perfectly.

"Whoa!"

And there was Maurice.

Roger yawned and blinked open his eyes. Maurice was standing on the other side of Jack, giggling. Jack sat up. "Mention this to anyone and you'll be…"

"Fed to the beast," Roger finished. Jack looked at him and nodded. Roger turned red.

* * *

><p><strong>And there's the end!<strong>

**A short chapter to end this, but, whatever. Cx I hope it was cute enough.**


End file.
